can love prosper?
by Rising king
Summary: what happen when bell join the loki familia? Sorry for those who aren't a fan of bellxaiz becasue this is about them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i know another fanfic i get it but i do have a lot of free time to take up so please enjoy and i do like to finish what i start. I like to free write all my story so don't think it will go as you think. So i hope you enjoy. I sorry for all of you fan of lilly and welf.**

* * *

 **Orario 2 month before**

When welf, lilly, and bell were walking back to orario from the 13 floor, when they are ambushed by a party of monster. The had killed about half of the monster when one of the monster shot an attack at the ceiling and caused the ceiling to collapse. When welf and lilly saw the ceiling collapse the grab bell and threw him out of the way and saved him, but when bell looked back he didn't see welf or lilly. He knew they didn't make it out because there was blood under the rocks.

The adventure in the area head the a loud noise and came running to see if they could help, but when they got there they saw bell on his knees look at where the ceiling had fallen. When the adventure got closer the saw the blood and went to check, so some of the other adventure took bell to the side so that he couldn't see if it was his friend or not. When they came back they told bell that the two who were dead was a female about 110 cm tall and had brown hair and there was a male about 175 and had red hair.

When bell heard the other adventure ask if they were his friend all he did was nod. At this point all bell wanted to do was yell and cry, but he waited until he got back up to orario and when he was alone. Bell didn't go back into the dungeon for around two weeks. During that time he didn't talk to anyone unleash the need to

 **Present time orario snowing**

Bell is walking while thinking about what to get hestia for christmas, but then he got the idea to go to the dungeon and make some money so he could take them out to eat. It took bell half a day of killing monster to make enough money for them to go out to eat. Bell and hestia spent that night together having fun talking, when hestia and bell got back to the church hestia passed out on the couch and bell went outside to look up at the stars.

While bell was looking up at the stars aiz walked up. "Hey bell how are you?" when bell heard a voice he jumped. "Oh h-h-hi aiz and umm good h-how about you?" She found it funny when he stuttered. "Good, why are you outside?" At this point they are by Themselves in the middle of the street.

"I was just think about tonight and how it was probably one of the most fun nights that I've had in a long time." Bell is still staring at the stars. "Bell look at me for a sec." When bell heard this we turned so that he was looking at aiz. "Merry Christmas." When bell heard this he was about to say something, but then aiz took a step forward and their lips connect just for a second. Before bell could say anything aiz runs away. Bell just stood there confused and blushing like hell."Maybe I should go to bed." Bell walk into the room and lays down bed to sleep.

 **5 minutes before**

While aiz is walking back to the loki familiar house, she sees bell looking at the stars. She decide to tell him marry christmas before she when home to rest for the night. Aiz and bell have a small conversation and after aiz think it about time for her to leave, but before she does she see she look at bell and thinks. "He looks so cute tonight." When aiz tells bell Merry Christmas, her body move on it own and kisses him. When she realizes what just happened she couldn't think of anything and run away in the direction of her familia house.

 **Present time**

When aiz get back Riveria see her blushing, and decides to ask her about it. "Hey aiz is everything ok?" When aiz heard this she panicked and said. "N-n-n-nothing wrong." at this point aiz is running up this stairs to get to her room, but she is blocked by tiona and tione. "No you don't aiz, now tell us the truths." when aiz turns around to run, she sees riveria blocking the other path aiz knew she wasn't getting away. So aiz decide to make riveria, tiona, and tione go into her room before she told them the truths.

After aiz explains what happens, all she saw was riveria with a shocked look on her face, Tiona and tione jumping at her to give her a hug because she finally let her feeling take control. "So tells us what you found so sute about him aiz." tiona said as she and her sister let go of ais and now is waiting for her to answer. "He nice and he doesn't mind help those who are in need. He's always smiling, and he always finds the positive in anything no matter how bad the situation is."

When they heard ais said this, they were shocked because they have never seen aiz act like this. They decide it was getting late and they knew they had a expedition tomorrow.

 **The next day**

Bell is walking around town to see the town, but he doesn't feel like going into the dungeon. While he is walking around he sees the loki familia, and when he does he sees ais and start blushing and decide to walk away so no one would see him. When aiz sees bell she starts to blush, and when tiona and tione see this they went next to ais so no saw her.

Bell heads to the wall so that he could calm down. While he was on the wall he decide to train and work on his skill because bell had not found a party that he wanted to join. An hour or 2 passed before bell chose to head back to the church, but when he did he saw Hestia on the couch crying. When Hestia heard bell enter the church she told him to sit down.

"I need to talk to you about something bell. I so sorry but i was called back to heaven to deal with something, and i won't be able to return." Hestia was still crying, and bell just sat there in shocked about what he had just heard. "Did we do something wrong." Bell got up and went over to Hestia to comfort. "We didn't do anything wrong bell it just that i'm needed in back in heaven, so i don't have a choice in the matter." bell couldn't help but frown and decide they should go out to eat once more before hestia left. "When do you have to leave?" Hestia knew she had to tell bell. "I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Then how about we go eat one more time after we deal with the blade hephaestus made and we can remove the contract tomorrow morning." bell said it while putting a smile on his face so that he could make hestia smile a little. "Yeah we should for one more night" Hestia said also putting on a smile. When hestia and bell showed up at the restaurant they saw hephaestus by herself so they decide to invite her to eat with them.

"Hephaestus what are you doing." hephaestus look over to see who it was. "Oh hey hestia, what are you doing here." When hestia heard this she knew her friend deserve to know. "I leaving to go back to heaven tomorrow, so me and bell are going to eat one more time." When hephaestus heard this she got up and hugged her friend. "Were you going to tell me." Hestia just nodded. "Would you like to join us to eat before i leave." Hestia asked. "I would love to my friend." after they ate they decide to talk for a little bit but before hephaestus could leave hestia need to ask her something. "Is there anyway to make it that bell could keep the blade that was made for him." When hestia saw hephaestus nod she had a smile on her face. "I would need your permission to bind it to bell soul so when he dies it would be destroyed with him." Hestia just nodded, and so they walked to where hephaestus stayed to bind the blade to bell.

By the time they were done it was sunrise, and they all knew what it meant. Hestia knew it was time for her to remove bell contract. After she did hugged hestia. "Thanks you for everything you did for me and i won't ever forget you." Hestia was now crying after hearing this. "Same here." after they let go they realized both of them were crying, and at that point hephaestus decide to hug hestia. "Goodbye my old friend, and i know we'll see eachother again." Hestia just nodded to this because she didn't know what to say.

After a few moment hestia disappeared. "Do you know what familia you plan on joining now?" when bell heard this he knew which one he want to join. "Yeah i plan to ask if i could join the loki familia and i was wondering. If i join you familia could i leave the same day or would i need to make up the money." hephaestus was kinda shocked about what she just heard. "Yeah if you joined my familia you could leave the same day i would have to remove the contract and that be it, but why would you do that?" Bell look at hephaestus. " i want to know i leveled up so fast compared to the other adventures like if it was and ability i got." When hephaestus thought about it for a second and then said ok.

After they formed the contract they learned bell had a rare skill that let him level up faster as long as his feeling stay strong about it. When bell found out he asked hephaestus if anyone else had this skill and she said that some blacksmith are known for owning a different version of this skill that work differently.

After that bell decide it was a skill, so if anyone wanted to know about it he would tell them. After that bell went to find loki and ask if he could join the loki familia. It took bell an hour to get to where loki familia lived, and when he knock to see if anyone was home, he was shocked to find out that it was loki who answered. "Oh your hestia child aren't you, what do you need," bell snapped out of his shock to answer loki. "I was wondering if i could join you familiar?" when loki heard this she was confused because she didn't think bell was someone to betray their familia. "Aren't you apart of hestia familia why would you want to leave." Even though she didn't like hestia she still think of her as a sister. "Hestia was called back to heaven."

Loki was shocked when she heard this because she didn't hadn't heard about it. "Sure boy you may join my familia come on on." Loki showed bell around the loki familia house. "Wow, this is amazing and cool." After that loki decide it was time to make a contract with bell and took him to the guild to make it official. When bell and loki showed up at the guild, some of the adventurers wanted to know what he was doing with loki.

When eina saw bell with loki she went over. "Is there anything i can help you with today loki?" loki kept a straight face. "Yes Eina i would like to officially add mr. bell cranel to the loki familia." when eina heard this she was about to asks if bell was leaving hestia familia. Bell knew what she was going to ask and told eina that hestia return to heaven. When eina heard that it was a shock ,but then she said to come with her and she prepare everything.

It took about 30 minute bell had finally reside as a loki member, but after that loki told bell that she would take him to get new armor and a new weapon. When bell looked at his armor it was scratched up and chipped everywhere. "I would gladly accept new armor but the weapon i have here is more than fine." When loki heard about the weapon she said i know probably got you that blade but it a good option to get a bad made to last until you reach level 4 or 5. When bell heard this he guess he should tell loki who made the blade.

"Loki so you know it was hephaestus who made the blade, and it ability is to get strong as i level up." When loki heard this she was shocked because hephaestus almost never made a blade for anyone even for a god, but when she heard the second part she knew it was true because only hephaestus could make a blade like that. "It is also bound to my soul so it won't break until i die it will also never get dull" bell said this with a nervous look on his face. Loki was shocked about what bell said again and decide to go talk to hephaestus about it to confirm.

After talking about it with hephaestus, loki and bell found out that hephaestus waved the blade price so it wouldn't cost anything. So loki and bell decide to go get him new armor it took about another hour until they were finish shopping because they were looking for light speed armor and they also decide to eat before going home. When they got back they saw one member of the loki familia who went on the expedition. After he explain what happen, he gave a letter to bell and said it was from finn.

* * *

 **I don't know when i will be able to update this but i hope you enjoy it, and yes i plan to write four fanfiction at one time because i have a lot of free time. So please comment and tell me how you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey if you're reading this then thank you for all of you support and i hope you had a good christmas/hanukkah/ or whatever holiday you celebrate. I don't know how often i can post this story because some stuff had come up and i have to deal it. Pls comment i want to know what you think about the story.**

* * *

Bell opened the note to see what it said, After reading i bell looked at loki. "Finn asked me to bring some antidote because some of the loki member were poisoned by a purple moth." When loki heard this she went and got money for so that bell could buy the antidote for the other. "Bye loki" But before bell could leave loki told bell if finn order him to come back he would, if not he would stay and help them. The other loi member stayed to protect loki while bell left.

Bell ran through the floors of the dungeon adoving the monster if he could. It took bell a full day before he got down to floor 18, where the member of the loki familiar were staying. When bell enter floor 18 he start to walk through the forest. Before he knew it he had made it to the edge of the camp. When he enter the camp, he saw a few of the member of the loki familia grab their weapon because they didn't know why he was here.

Bell looked around for someone he knew, but luck for him he saw finn. "Yo finn." When finn heard this name get called he turned around to see who it was, but then he saw bell. "Ah bell good, you're here did you bring what i ask you too." bell just nodded, and walked up to finn. Finn showed bell where the med tent was so that he could give the medicine to the doctor. Finn then took bell back to his tent to pay bell back the money he used to buy the antidote, but when finn pulled out the money he saw bell shaking his head.

"Finn it was loki who paid for the antidote, so you there no reason for me to take the money." When finn heard this he thought about how fast bell got to the 18th floor and then offered the money again, but once again bell didn't accept it. "There is no reason to pay me for help those who are in my familia." When finn heard this he was confused because bell was in the hestia familia and not the loki familia. "What do you mean bell we in two different familia i'm in the loki familia and you're in the hestia familia." Bell looked down before tell finn that he joined the loki familia after hestia was called back to heaven.

Finn looked shocked because he knew hestia would have done something bad, but then he realized that bell just told him that they were now in the same familia. So finn asked if he could see bell's back to see the contract, and bell was telling the truth after that the face each other. "So finn what are your orders do i stay or do i go back to orario." Finn thought about if for a second. "Bell you can stay, but don't do anything without me telling you so." When bell heard this he want to jump up and down but then said. "If i see someone about to be killed i going to jump in ok finn other than that i do my best to follow your order."

When finn heard this he just nodded because he knew someone was also watching their backs. "Ok now then i think it about time we tell the other." bell just nodded to this and they both went outside where finn called the attention of the other, and told them that bell be there newest member of the familia. This shocked mostly everyone, but one of the member of the loki familia said that they should throw a party for there newest member. Finn agreed to this know, that they just wanted an excuse to get drunk.

Later that night riveria, aiz, tiona, tione, bete, and gareth came back to a drunken familia, the only ones who wasn't drunk was finn and bell. They were shocked to see bell on floor 18, so they decide to ask why he was on floor 18. "Hey finn why is bell here, and why are the other drunk?" Rivera said ask her and the other walk up to them. Finn just smiled, he was glad the other had finally returned from town. "Oh they are just celebrating because we got the antidote for the other. Plus we got a new member of our familia, so how was shopping?" Everyone just look confused, then bell got up. "Hey I the newest member of the loki familia. "

When they heard what bell said, they all looked confused. "Aren't you apart of the hestia familia?" bete asked as he was starting to get annoyed. "Hestia was called back to heaven, so i joined the loki familia." Bell looked at bete like if nothing was wrong. Before bell could ask aiz anything she walked up to him. "Can i talk to you in private bell." bell want to talk to her as well, so he just nodded and went where she went. Tiona, tione, and riviera look at each other before excusing themselves to follow them. Bete, finn, and gareth look confused. "Hey do you want to get a drink?" When bete and finn heard what gareth had said they just nodded.

 **In the forest bell and aiz**

After walking for about 5 minutes they stop and aiz took a deep breath in and then letting it out. After doing that for a second she turn around and looked at bell. "I want to ask you something bell, it fine if you think differently, ok." Aiz start to blush again. "Ok aiz, but what did you want to ask me?" Bell looked even more confused because he never seen aiz like this. "I like you" Aiz said it but it was more than a whisper. "What did you say aiz, i couldn't hear you." when aiz heard this she start to blush even more. "I LIKE YOU" Aiz was to embarrassed to even care anymore, and so she accidentally said it a bit too loud.

When bell heard this he started to blush a bright red, and he forgot to breathe for second. It took bell a second to realize that he hadn't answer yet, so he if start by taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I like you too aiz." When aiz finally heard bell answer her heart start to pound like crazy, and she felt like she was about to pass out, but instead she went up and hugged bell. They were hugging for about a minute when they heard something in the bushes, and to their surprise they saw tione fall onto the ground. Both teen separated quickly, but they knew that they had people watching them the whole time.

When tiona fell on the ground and saw aiz and bell, she just laughed anxiously. "Hey aiz how are you." Tiona said because how tense it felt. "I was happy until, i found out a few people followed us. Now how about you guys come out. When tione and riveria heard this they knew they had been caught, so they chose the safe option and decide to come out. "Hey there aiz." Tione said with a nervous smile. "Why did you guys follow us?" aiz said as she looked at them with an annoyed look on her face. "Well we want to know what you were going to ask bell so that all." Tione said as she tried to back away.

Aiz just let out a sigh. "Just don't tell anyone i want to keep this a secret for a bit." When they heard this they just smile and started to walk over to her. "Bell how about to go back to camp, we want so girl time." When bell heard tione say this he look at aiz to see her nod. Bell decide it would be a good idea not to make them mad, and so he left back to the camp. When he did he was shocked to see bete passed out and finn and gareth drink, but he knew they weren't drunk so he walk over to them.

When finn and gareth saw bell walking over to them the grab him a drink. "Here bell drink up." When bell heard this he just shook his head. "Sorry i don't drink finn." When finn heard this he just smiled. "As a member of the loki familia we all drink no matter the age." When bell heard this he shook his head again. "Again i don't drink finn." But before bell could walk away gareth grab bell and he had a drunken smile on his face. He pulled bell toward him and pour his drink down bell through, which was unlucky for bell because gareth drink is stronger than the regular beer.

And so he became a bit buzzed and had to sit down because everything start to spin. "Why did you do that gareth." Bell said looking at gareth. "I think you should party a little more, here have a drink. At this point bell could think straight and grab the beer that gareth. After a few beer bell tried to get up but he fell on to the ground and passed out.

 **The next morning**

Aiz and the other went to see how the other were, but when they got close to the other saw that most of them were passed out on the ground. When they went to see where finn and gareth were to talk to them about the mission, and that was when they saw that finn and gareth were both passed out. Riveria just sighed after seeing this because they weren't supposed to drink let alone get drunk, but then they saw bell who was also passed out. This was when they saw aiz was over and try to wake bell up, after a shaking him a few time bell woke up.

Bell look around for a few seconds before he remember everything. "Hey aiz how are you?" Aiz looked confused. "Good, but did you drink last night?" Bell just sighed and nodded. "Do you have a headache or anything." riveria asked with a concern look on his face. Bell just jumped up. "No i don't have a headache if anything i feel fine why." All of them looked at bell with a confused look. "How much did you drink bell?" bell had to think about it for a second. "About two or three beers and then a mouth full of whatever gareth was drinking."

When they heard this just stared at him with there mouth open. "Bell you do know that gareth drink is a lot stronger than regular beer right." bell just look at them with a confused look, before decide it wouldn't be a good idea to continue the conversation." Well i'm going to go and bath so bye." When they heard this they knew bell was trying to avoid this conversation. They watch him walk off, but they follow because they had to wake the other up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy sorry about the not uploading but stuff has come up and it been tiring trying to deal with it, so i didn't have the energy to write. I would love to hear what you think about the chapter or how the fanfic is going.**

* * *

Aiz and the other went to wake finn first, but was shocked to see him and gareth already awake and talking. " Hey guys did you need something." finn asked them as they walked in. " No we were just coming to wake you up." riveria said as she took her normal seat. "Do you guys remember what happen last night." Aiz ask wonder if they knew why they made bell drink.

"Some of it, but not much after bell came back to the camp." Gareth said with a confused look on his face. " So Gareth do you remember what beer you made bell drink." Aiz asked make the other girls realize that bell didn't have a headache after last night. "I was drinking my normal drink don't tell me he dying from the dwarf drink i gave him." With a slightly worried face knowing that bell was only about 14 or 15 years old.

" No, he not dying it the exact opposite he perfectly fine no headache and not hungover like bete's." riveria chimed in look at the knocked out bete in the corner. " Wait he doesn't have a headache and he not hungover. I wonder how much he can drink." Gareth said making the girls nervous. " Gareth please don't make him drink more than he want to." finn said making Gareth laugh. " I'm not that mean i just wonder if this was the first time drinking." after saying that the room became dead silent because they all want to know if bell did drink before.

After talking for a bit Finn and Gareth decide they should take a shower because of the night before. They made it to the bath house and was about to enter the bath when they saw bell on the far side of the bath and decide to go talk to him. " Hey bell how are you feeling." When bell heard finn he quickly turn around to answer. " Good how about you guys." finn and gareth just shrugged said that they were ok. All three of them enter the bath at the same time.

"Aiz said the you said you were going to bath 30 minutes ago why did you just get in." bell looked a bit embarrassed " When i got into town i realized i didn't grab any clothes before leaving." Gareth heard this and laugh. " All of us have done that once at least you remember before getting in." bell and finn gave an acquired laugh looking at each other.

"So bell have you been out drinking before." Finn asked after about 5 minutes. " Can we not talk about this." bell said not making eye contact with either of the them. This made finn and gareth wonder what he was hiding. "Bell we promised not to tell anyone what you tell us, so can you tell us." Bell knew this was going to be found out sooner or later. " When i was just a baby my parents died because they no one would help them beat the three great challenges of the dungeon." bell look at finn and gareth face of shock when they realize which familia he was talking about. " Yes that means i the last survivor of the Zeus familia, and i know the loki familia and the freya familia are to blame for destruction of the Zeus familia." when finn and gareth heard this they became nervous knowing if that they had help zeus back then they might have been able to defeat the dragon, they also knew the they had destroyed the zeus familia when they were at their weakest point.

"But i was told when i was going up not to blame the you guys for the destruction of the Zeus familia, the person who told me this was my adopted grandfather Zeus before he had to fake his death and return to the heaven when i was seven." Finn and Gareth were both shocked about what they had just heard, Zeus didn't was bell to blame they even though what they did. "After Zeus left i had to fend for myself so i went to the woods often killing animal with knifes that i hand made, but there wasn't much water that you could get to safely on the mountain where i lived so the next best thing was really water down alcohol. So i lived off of that for about 4-5 years until i could start selling the extra meat i got from hunting." when bell said the last part if finally made sense why he doesn't get drunk easily.

"So bell do you blame us for destroying the Zeus familia?" finn ask looking in to bell eyes to see if he meant what he was going to say. "No finn i don't blame the loki familia because i never knew my parents so i really don't hold that much connection to the Zeus familia." bell said while he look at finn. Finn just nodded with a sad smile knowing that bell was an honest person. "So you know bell this is only a training mission nothing more, we are trying to level up those who need to we won't be going farther than the 25 floor." finn said which bell just nodded.

After that they got out of the bath and went back to the other to see if they were ready to leave. When they got back they saw that everyone was pretty much fine and decide to leave down to floor 20.

 **Floor 20**

Everything was going fine, Finn, Riveria, Gareth, Aiz, Tione, Tiona, bete, and bell we in the back because they were to strong for this level (bell wasn't strong enough for this level). Finn kept calling out order one after another, as well as telling the other what they did wrong and how to fix it, But everything changed after the floor boss spawned out of nowhere which made finn give the order to retreat. Most of the group go away but one girl tripped and was still in striking distance for the boss but finn knew him and the other wouldn't be able to make it in time even if aiz used ariel she would still be to slow.

Finn had pretty much given up on saving her, but in a flash they saw bell run to save her. Finn felt stupid once again because here her call the braver and had given up. When bell had enter the boss striking range the boss instantly stopped it attack on the girl and went for bell. This was the first time anyone has ever seen this happen, but they were more shock when they heard they boss speak. The boss was a larger, faster and stronger minotaur and this was it first time speaking. "DIE OX SLAYER" the boss yelled as it charged at bell. When bell heard this he knew he was it target and no one else so he dodge the attack and rolled back to get some distance between him and the boss.

Bell then yelled at finn. "HEY FINN LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS BOSS, DON'T JOIN IN UNLEASH ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY." Finn want to help, but out of respect to bell he complied. He order everyone to stay and not to help until he order it. Bell kept the distance between him and the boss for about to minutes until he saw an opening and took the chance. He dove between the boss legs and now he was behind the boss, which he used a type of magic that no one has seen before expect for Finn, Gareth, and Riveria (A/N: I can do what i want plus explanation later where the magic came from)."I ask thee Zeus grant me the power to strike my enemy down with explosive power LIGHTING STRIKE." The next second the hole loki Familia saw 16 bolts of lighting strike the boss in different location around it body, the next thing everyone saw was the boss disappear and a large crystal fell to the ground.

No one silent for a good minute but then a cheering started. Finn, Riveria, Gareth, bete, tione, tiona, and aiz walk up to the bell who was on the ground because he was tired after the attack. They all look at him shocked but Aiz was the first person to ask a question. "What was that bell." Bell look at them with a tired smile. "You aren't the only one who a half spirit aiz." when they heard this everyone but the three captain were confused. "Damini was the name of the spirit of lightning that was apart of the Zeus's familia, and she was vice-captain, her husband was the captain of the zeus familia and his name was Nick Cranel." Riveria said with a sight face to enlighten the others. "Yes you are right about them, and they are my parents. So everyone know i am the last surviving member of the Zeus familia." Bell said with a sigh. The three captain could only sigh now know who this boy parents are while the other look shocked.

Finn told them the rest of the loki familia as well as letting them know who bell parent was. He told them that loki as knew before she sent bell down so there was nothing to worry about, after that he gave them one final order and that was to keep this secret. One person ask how they were going to report this to the guild and finn said they would say that bell solo the boss but had the whole loki familia watching his back during the whole thing. After that they decide that this was good for now and started their way back up.

 **Three Days later**

They had made their way to the surface and went to see loki and rest before going to the guild. Loki was told everything even about the boss, when she heard about the boss she was shocked about having two half spirits in the familia and told bell not to let anyone know that he and aiz were half spirits which bell just nodded. After that bell and the other(people who went to level up) went to get loki to update them all of them did average for the training mission but no of them leveled up, but now it was bell time to see if he had level up…

 **To Be Continued next time**

* * *

 **Hey i hoped you like the chapter and i also hope you guys comment on what you thought of it. I choose to make him a half spirit because it was kinda sad having only Aiz as a half spirit plus it is need for the future of story. Sorry for the long update time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bell's Past Part 1

**Sorry for not update this for like 2 months i was being lazy because i know when school start i won't have time to relax. I don't plan on abandoning my story.**

* * *

Bell was in loki room as she was checking his status. She wasn't shocked that he had level up, because she knew that he had the skill which made it easier to level up. Of course when she told he was excited because he had finally reached level 4 in just a year and a half, but when he told loki that he thought it was best to let the other know about the skill she knew he was right but decide to make sure that he knew not to tell the other god because the might try something.

Bell just nodded to this and they made there way to the conference room where the other were. When they enter the other were waiting to see if he had leveled up. " Hey guys sorry for take so long." bell said as he walked over to one of the couches that didn't have anyone on it loki decide to join bell on that same couch. For some reason everyone got the vibe that they were about to be told something serious so the unconsciously straighten up. "Bell had reached level 4." Was excited to learn this but before they could say anything loki spoke again. " I know you guys probably want to know how he leveling up so fast, and yes bell told you guys deserve to know." this made everyone become quite because they all want to know how.

" The reason he's been leveling up so fast is because of a skill he had gotten in the dungeon." this was shocking information because they had never heard of such a skill before. " It a skill that make leveling up easier as long as your desire stays strong. For me that is wanting to become stronger." bell said which made the other's eyes widen in shock because they all want the same thing.

"So let me make sure i hearing thing correctly. As long as you have the desire to become stronger you will level up faster." Finn said with a serious face. " Yes and no It a skill that allow me to level up as long as my desire to get stronger stays the same, so maybe in the future when i reach level 5, 6, 7 the skill might disappear because my desire might have weakened at that time." bell said which made sense to the other but they were still in shock from what they had heard.

" You can find skill in mostly blacksmith but instead of leveling up faster it work by letting them make better blade because the is the desire of most blacksmith. The desire to make the best blade they can." this made even more sense because everyone of them knew that blacksmith love what they do and are always looking for for methods to make better blades.

"But it could me also feeding off of my desire for revenge." when they heard this all their heads snap to bell even loki. " What do you mean by revenge?" Finn asked because from what he knew about bell he wasn't the type for revenge. "Against the One Eye Black Dragon." This made the other shocked and made Ais speak. " Bell that not you. Don't let revenge cloud your heart like it did ours because if you do you will lose your innocence, and you won't be the same anymore." the other just nodded in agreement with what ais had said this made bell chuckle which shocked the other because this had never seen this side of bell.

" Tell me why do you want revenge." bell said as he leaned backwards look at the ceiling. "We want revenge for it kidnaping Aria." was what Riveria said again everyone of them nodded including loki. This just made Bell laugh which confused everyone of them. " Let me ask you something." bell said as he stood up and walked to the window the was looking over orario. "A group of adventurers getting stronger to fight against a monster to save someone that has been kidnap by it. Does that sound like a group that is out for revenge or does it sound like a group who are being heros." when bell said this the room became quite because they had never thought about it like that because no had ever put it like that before until today.

" To me that sound like a story of hero that i grew up hearing. But me that different because for me that monster you guys are after kill my family, destroyed my familia and made so that i suffer for seven years." when bell said this everyone could see what he meant by he was after revenge but what did he mean by suffer for seven years. "What do you mean seven years bell." finn asked with a worried tone. Bell turn around his eyes had like to no emotion in them they were different from the eye they were used to the ones that were fill his innocence and happiness.

"You remember when i told you i was used to drinking water down beer to live on the mountain where i live right finn and gareth. " this made both man nod. " You know where i live where just 3 miles away from a village full of people." this made them confused because if it was that close why did he live on the mountain. "You are probably wondering why did i like on the mountain then right, that because in that village the were a lot of bandits who want to make easy money and so when the found out that i live in the mountain they would come up and look for me."

Loki, finn, gareth, and riveria snap their heads toward bell, he could see their eyes saying that they were hoping it was for what they were thinking. " The reason why they went up in to the mountain was to look for a boy with unique white heard and red eyes because the people had put up money for whoever could find the boy and bring the coy to them so they could make him there 'toy'." Everyone eyes went wide hearing that, and at the same thing they felt a chill go down the back, but before they could say anything bell start once again. " It got to the point where i had to start kill them, but i gave them the case to stop and live some took it a left. Most of them just kept coming so we no other choice i kill them and after about 3 years i had killed over a hundred bandit that came on to that mountain and gain the name the white hair demon or the red eyed demon.

So when i was 10 the bandit got annoyed and teamed up and charged the mountain. I was out number 200 to 1, so with no other choice i ran toward the west knowing that most of them wouldn't follow me their because west of the mountain i lived was the city of telskyura." Hearing that name everyone froze because it was home to the amazonesses and where no man were allowed and if they were their they were either slaves or used to produce more amazonesses. " I got caught and was taken to the goddess named Kali. she told me that i would be a good breeder for them. I was about to use my lightning to escape but then i recognized someone. One of the captain of kali familia Bache kalif."

 **Flashback** **(bell is still telling the story just easier as a flashback)**

 **8 Year old bell**

Bell was walking through the forest when he saw a woman who was in injured, so he decide to help but he did pull out his knife just incase. As he approach the woman he saw her pull out a blade at him, but next thing he knew she had fell to the ground past out. So he decide to take her back to his home on the mountain, but for some reason he did feel like he was a bandit. After getting back to his home he left her on his bed a he went out to get food to eat. After about an hour the woman woke up her look around to see where she was, but she didn't know herself, but then she remember a boy walking toward her with two knife in his hand but after that it was fuzzy.

She then hear the door open and saw the same boy enter the home with a deer on his shoulder but he was alone which shocked her because she look like he was 8 maybe 9. When he saw that she was awake and had a knife in her hand he dropped the deer and pulled his knife. " How about we put down the knives and talk this out first." Bell said but he saw the confusion on her face meaning she didn't understand him, then he remember his grandfather say that some amazonesse only speak the amazoness language. So bell repeated the same thing but in the amazoness language which shocked her but she put down the knives.

She was shocked about how bell could speak the amazoness language but decide to ask where she was and why she was here. Bell told the she was at his home and that when he saw that she was injured he decide to help. When she look down she saw that she was in the same clothes they hadn't been touched at all. After bell told her that if she want to clean up her wounds and take a bath he would show her were the bath was. She was hesitant but agreed not wanting her wound to get infected. So when he showed her a room with a lock on the door for to show she made sure he understood if he tries anything he would know.

Bell just nodded and told her that he was going to prepare food and as if she want to prepare her portion herself or if she wanted him to. She told him she would prepare it herself, and with that bell left. After bathing, cleaning her wounds, and fixing her clothes she got out of the bath only to see that there was hot food on the table but the boy was gone after look around the room for a second she look outside to see the boy surrounded by 5 other man who was holding weapon and looked like bandits. She was about to go out but then she saw the boy who was holding two knives stab one of them in the heart after that he slide under one of the other slicing his achilles heel and then he sliced his neck.

The other three ran at the boy at them same thing only for him to grab dust on the ground and throwing into their eyes blinding them at which point he got behind one of the bandit and pushed him in the blade of the other bandit. The boy then stab one of the last two bandit in the head killing him as well before kick the last bandit down the cliff side which was a good mile from the ground. After that he took all the body and threw them off the cliff as well. When bell enter the house again he knew she had seen when had just did so to calm her down she told her what they were here for.

When she heard the tell her why the bandit were her she was shocked and angry because he was just a kid who didn't deserve this. After that he told her his name was Bell Cranel and what her name was which she told him it was Bache Kalif and told him how was the captain of kali familia. She the bell face become more understanding, and he ask her that if her familia did come for her would he be capture and turned into a slave. When she heard him asked this she thought about it and told she would try to make sure he was turn into a slave but there was no promises. Which he nodded and told her that she could stay as long as she wanted and the if bandit were to show up let him deal with it, which confused her. This made her ask why which he respond with that people her don't the the amazoness language. This cleared up her confusion.

So she decide to ask him if he could teach her how told to speak which he agreed and then he remind her that she should probably make something to eat. Bell went and took a bath to wash off the blood. After he ate his cold food and told bache that she could sleep on his bed and that he would sleep on the couch, but she tried to tell he should but then he reminded her that she was injured and sleep on a couch he help. Bache could only sigh in defeat hearing this because she knew she wasn't going to win.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and i hope you write a comment and tell me your opinion of this**


End file.
